


Hug For: Please. Just. Move.

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [16]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AND nobody ever gave these dumbasses a chance, I had to ligit input these 2 characters into A03s system just now, M/M, goes to show that this fandom is tiny, has many characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Azuma squad... hmmm..... indeed.





	Hug For: Please. Just. Move.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DOGGIE PILING

“Koala... You’re taking up the whole couch.”

“Am not.” 

“Yes. You are. Can I please sit down?”

“Maybe.” 

“Dude, you’re sitting there playing pokemon. I just want a seat.”

“I don’t know- how much do you love me, Okudera?”

“You’re such a brat.”

“Uh-huh.”

Koarai is laying flat on his belly, spreading his entire body mass over the whole surface of the Azuma’s squad’s meeting room couch. 

Okudera is tired and just wants a place to fucking sit.

  
  
“So help me, Koarai- I will move you with force if I have too.”

Koarai, as he responds to most challenges, grins that Cheshire grin. He peers over his shoulder to a rather frustrated Okudera and snickers. 

“Try me.” 

Okudera still needs more convincing to join his own game of challenge, however. As he doesn’t want to look stupidly childish when Azuma shows up for there strategy meeting in five minutes.

“Will you please just move?” 

Koarai rolled over onto his back, holding his DS above his head with straight arms. “Weren’t you gonna fight me for it?”  
  


“Seriously man, we aren't nine- just move.”

“Fineee-” Koarai mumbled, squinting at his screen with intensity. He drew his knees up enough so that Okudera could have room to sit at the edge of the couch. He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He sat and drew a deep breath- their next opponents included the Satomi squad, and the Suzianri 1. They would have to come up with one hell of a strategy too-

“Koarai, get your feet off me,” Okudera growled. “You’re fucking stupid.”

“Mm…. make me.” Korai’s said, poking Okudera with his toes. His socks didn’t match. 

Why was Okudera stuck with such a sorry excuse for a team member? He tried to move Koarai’s feet off himself before Koarai started jabbing at him even harder than before. “Koala- I swear to god.”

Okudera was now testing his arm strength against Koarai’s legs, trying to push his knees back into a position where he couldn’t move very well. Koarai pushed back. The compression as they shoved against each other lasted only a moment until Koarai tackled him, arms wrapping around him, rolling the both of them onto the floor. 

“Koala- I’m actually going to kill you.” Okudera threatened, but there was no malice. Koarai just laughed. “5 bucks says you still can’t beat me at wrestling!”

“I literally fucking hate you.” Okudera managed, but they were already squabbling- fighting to claim the high ground. 

When Azuma walked in and saw them wrestling on the floor? Okudera forgot to be embarrassed in the wake of Azuma’s laugh. 

His team really was something special. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, can yall tell me- do yall care about the Azuma squad characters? Or do you have little to no opinion on them? I'm just curious.


End file.
